Apenas Uma
by Briz
Summary: Se só houvesse uma mulher, que apostasse sua felicidade no coração; Que aceitasse as lágrimas, aceitasse, noite e dia, se entregar sem armas às garras do amor... Essa seria ela. (Ino x Gaara)


_Faz tempo que não escrevo, nem sei se ainda tenho o dom...Admito que ando desanimada com o casal, mas as idéias não me deixaram!  
Pra essa fic, decidi fazer um joguinho com os queridos leitores: Por enquanto, ela está COMPLETA, com o final em aberto mesmo, só uma coisa fofinha. Porém, isso pode mudar e de repente eu me animo pra continuar... Como disse no Disclaimer, usei uma música pra fazer essa fic. Se alguém acertar que música é essa, e de quem é, eu continuo a fic! E de brinde, dou uma one-shot pra quem acertar primeiro.  
Bem, agora, DIVIRTAM-SE!_

_Naruto e tudo o mais não me pertence. Tampouco a música usada nessa história._

* * *

_Se só existisse uma  
Que pusesse a felicidade em jogo  
E apostasse sua fortuna  
No rubro do coração  
Que aceitasse as lágrimas  
Aceitasse noite e dia  
Se entregar sem armas  
Às garras do amor_

–

Quem vê o rosto tão angelical, não imagina o demônio que se esconde debaixo dos fios loiros. Não pensem errado quando digo "demônio". Não me refiro ao sentido literal da palavra, tampouco invoco o lado maligno de tal entidade.

Refiro-me à capacidade de ludibriar os sentidos de um mero humano com apenas o estalar de seus dedos. De ter a mim, o Kazekage, de joelhos aos seus pés ao menor sorriso.

_Ora,_ _isso não é uma coisa ruim?_

Não para mim.

Porque seu menor sorriso vale que eu me submeta à sua vontade. Porque eu me resignaria contente às suas ordens por um instante do seu olhar cerúleo, que me passa tanta paz quanto o céu do qual roubou a cor.

E, principalmente, porque sou feliz ao deixar (como se eu tivesse poder para impedir) que me engane os instintos mais humanos e selvagens cada vez que acaricia com seus lábios aveludados, deixando em mim seu cheiro tão peculiar, que me cativou no primeiro instante em que realmente a vi.

Não falo do exame chuunin. Ali, eu só via a garota fútil de Konoha, que me surpreendeu com sua astúcia durante a luta com Sakura. E eu que a subestimava... Creio que ali surgiu a primeira nesga de_respeito_ que tive realmente por uma garota – mas esse sentimento também foi partilhado com outras duas garotas naquele dia. Então não pode realmente ser considerado o primeiro sentimento que tive por ela.

E mesmo que o fosse, ele logo foi substituído por emoções muito mais fortes durante minha própria luta.

Quando realmente a vi, já atingia meus dezenove anos, e me surpreendi ao notar que a loirinha alegre e fútil era agora uma mulher bela como nenhuma outra aos meus olhos.

Não quero parecer um homem apaixonado (o que realmente sou) ao descrever esta história. Mas falar dela e da nossa vida juntos é assim, apaixonante. Porque gostei dela desde o primeiro momento – não "amei", este é um sentimento exagerado demais para o primeiro encontro.

Foi durante uma missão diplomática em Konoha. Não uma cheia de papéis e reuniões chatas – não que não houvesse isso também. Mas uma comemoração pela revitalização total de konoha, quatro anos após sua total destruição.

Entendam, com vários shinobis, foi fácil reconstruir prédios e coisas sólidas, mas reconstruir toda a vitalidade de uma vila, o lado político e social, bem como as vidas dos civis, foi algo bem mais complicado. Fora os problemas "Sasuke" e "Danzou".

Mas nada disso importa. O importante era a comemoração, o festejo, a alegria daquele povo, e eu fui para prestigiar o novo Hokage.

Não me tomem por anti-social. Eu apenas... não gosto de multidões, nem de falar, prefiro ficar quieto no meu canto e que ninguém me note, ou venha me falar de coisas desnecessárias, as quais eu não tenho interesse algum em saber, nem mesmo fingir que estou interessado por educação.

Qual é mesmo a palavra para isso? Ah, sim, anti-social.

Mas o que me surpreendeu naquela noite, onde eu só esperava passar despercebido, sendo visto apenas como mais um cargo na festa, foi o fato de que _ela_ me viu no meio da multidão, aproximou-se para falar comigo de coisas desnecessárias e fúteis, as quais eu nem mesmo me dignei a ouvir...

Mas me fingi de interessado por educação.

– Noite quente, não – ela chegou indagando, vinda não sei de onde, sentando-se ao meu lado no banco da praça lotada.

Eu a reconheci de alguns flertes durante o festival.

– Sim – surpreendi-me respondendo e encarando-a cordial, encantado com o anjo que pareceu descer naquele banco apenas para mim.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, e sua face estava corada, gotículas de suor escorrendo por suas têmporas e por seu colo naquele vestido branco decotado. Corei quase tanto quanto ela estava quando me peguei seguindo cada gota até onde elas se perdiam no tecido alvo.

Porém seu sorriso continuava sempre lá, me deixando sem palavras para continuar uma conversa que eu me peguei querendo continuar, sabe-se lá por quê.

Afinal, não era ela apenas mais uma oportunista querendo fisgar um Kage?

Algo me dizia que não.

– Uh... sabe, eu gostaria de dançar – ela disse do nada. – E já que sua irmã roubou meu par, acho que nada mais justo do que eu pegar o dela, não?

Ah, dançar. Então era por isso que ela estava corada e suada. Olhei para a multidão, e vi Temari dançando alguma música agitada com o garoto estranho dos insetos. Eu não entendia de música mesmo.

– Não sei dançar – falei simplesmente, incrivelmente encabulado de não poder fazer algo tão simples.

– Sem problemas. Nesse caso não precisa se expor ao ridículo na frente de todos – a loira, de quem nem o nome eu sabia, disse. – Vamos encontrar algum lugar escondido e que dê para ouvir o som da música. Eu só quero dançar, não preciso de platéia.

E naquele momento, sua sugestão me pareceu a mais tentadora de todas.

xXx

No final, acabamos atrás de umas barracas, em um pequeno descampado cercado por algumas árvores e nossos corpos colados e suados depois de dançar por horas. Peguei-me gostando da atividade.

E da companhia.

Aquela cantora de Ame tocava uma música lenta, mas não para nós. Não havia Gaara ou a mocinha loira para escutá-la, apenas o casal dançando coladinho. Quando ela parou de cantar, meus ouvidos não perceberam, e meu corpo não desgrudou do dela.

E foi ali, naquele pequeno campo atrás das barraquinhas, escondidos das luzes do festival e dos olhos curiosos dos cidadãos de Konoha que, pela primeira vez, uma mulher tomou alguma iniciativa sobre mim: ela tomou meus lábios nos seus de maneira tímida e quase _casta_.

Mas como ser descrito como "casto" um ato tão leviano? Não era passível de ser taxada de leviana uma mulher que se entrega tão facilmente a um desconhecido?

– Gaara-sama – me chamou, quando percebeu o olhar atônito.

Meu nome ela sabia. E sabia quem eu era – quem não conhece o Kazekage? Eu não era um completo desconhecido então. Porém, sabia no que estava se metendo? Apostando sua felicidade nesse joguete de sorte que é o _amor_, e em alguém com tantas cicatrizes como eu.

Essa garota realmente não tinha medo de se entregar. Eu sentia isso em seus lábios, quando reteve os meus novamente, dessa vez trazendo a volúpia de uma mulher à tona.

E quando o coração acelerou demais, bombeando o sangue oxigenado em uma velocidade maior do que nossos pulmões podiam respirar, nos separamos arfantes e corados, bobamente sorridentes.

Era a primeira vez que me entregava a um ato tão simples da adolescência que não tive.

Eu então não tinha medo de me entregar.

– Gaara-sama... Acho que vão sentir minha falta – comentou, de olhos baixos, se afastando de mim, e já correndo, sorrindo como uma tola, de mim. – Nos vemos amanhã.

Eu acenei, murmurando um sim. Porém...

– Espere! – chamei ao longe, ao que ela se virou para me fitar. – Como se chama?

A loira sorriu, e novamente me concedeu o sorriso que aquecia meu coração.

– Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar – falou matreira. – Me chamo Yamanaka Ino.

_Yamanaka Ino._ Ao longo de nossa convivência, descobriria logo que, se houvesse uma mulher no mundo que apostasse toda a sua felicidade no amor, e que a ele se entregaria tão deliberadamente, essa seria ela.

* * *

_Notas:_

_E então, alguém sabe dizer qual é a música? Uma dica: É de uma Canadense!  
Beijinhos ~_


End file.
